


I won't be satisfied with anything I've earned

by Skyeline



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Angst, Episode: s3e3 Once Upon a Time in the Waste, F/F, First Kiss, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Lonnie needs a hug, One-Sided Attraction, but not a happy one, evil She-Ra au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeline/pseuds/Skyeline
Summary: It took one day to take over the Crimson Waste... and a single night for Adora to make a decision.-Evil She-Ra au by @sapphicrebel on twitter
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Lonnie (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	I won't be satisfied with anything I've earned

**Author's Note:**

> Check his au out here!  
> https://twitter.com/i/events/1300899700288126978

Adora's imprisonment and exile to the Crimson Waste hadn't been exactly a surprise; anyone with two eyes could see Adora's condemn for Shadow Weaver and their fight hadn't been exactly quiet either. In the end, she had finally sent her to Beast Island to rot in the hands of the very same monsters of her bedtime stories. She would have gotten away with it, but according to Hordak, She-Ra or not she had no such authority- it was clear he knew of her plan to overthrow him at some point and was cutting his losses. 

She figured as much, when she sat on her knees, struggling for a breath she couldn't find. 

Bow was quick to remind him of her use in the Horde and her exile was masked as a mission to retrieve a first one's artifact that was needed for the portal. Things were going too fast and she felt control slipping further and further away from her, with each new hour she passed on her cell. With each new update, each new order.

Adora was given her sword back, but it took one look at her reflection to make up her mind.

Commander Adora would be the one to go back to the Fright Zone victorious. Not She-Ra.

Not that she was alone; Lonnie was quick to follow her and it couldn't have taken more than a full day for her to take over the Crimson Wastes from the hands of a 'Huntara' with her by her side. It was almost funny how easy it was- there she was, fighting her whole life training and her only goal had been to take over the Horde side by side with Catra.

She had been reaching too low but asking too much at the same time.

Right when she was convinced of that, they found Catra in an abandoned first one's ship. It gave her immense satisfaction to watch her new henchmen tie Catra up to a pole. Adora took her sword out, staring as she glared up at her. She didn't need She-Ra to intimidate her, but a sword was a sword. She knew Catra wouldn't try anything, and nothing made her feel more powerful than Catra's glare as she stared up at her at that moment. Because she knew she lost. Catra's claws could cut through anything, but she would have to break her arms to get out of that predicament. 

It was almost sick how high Adora felt at that moment; how in control, finally.

She left the room feeling on top of the world.

When her henchmen mentioned something about a party she had felt too good to reprimand them; to tell them to keep doing their jobs and head straight to the horde. 

They brought foods and drinks from the nearby bar and there was music playing all around, as everyone danced along. Adora sat on the ship's captain seat, Lonnie on top of one of the seat's arms, turning towards her with a smirk and a glint in her eyes. Adora rolled her eyes and looked away with an easy smile.

''Not going to happen, force captain,'' she merely said, but Lonnie laughed.

''It's a party, loosen up Adora! Look around you,'' she gestured to all the people that were now following them, having the time of their lives. ''You did this!'' 

Adora smirked, looking down at her sword. She did this. No magic needed. No She-Ra needed. 

Just Adora.

Or, well...

''We did this,'' Adora said breathlessly. She turned to Lonnie who was staring at her with wide bright eyes and grinned. ''One dance,'' she decided, taking Lonnie's hand before she could let herself overthink this. 

Lonnie followed with zero hesitation as always and it was a breath of fresh air from the usual back and forth she had to endure in the horde. Dancing with Lonnie was freeing and before she knew it she was laughing, moves uncoordinated as they tried following the foreign to their ears sound. One dance turned into two, and two turned into three. They were panting at that point and Adora decided she had had enough of this place, so she took Lonnie's hand in hers and took them outside, welcoming the cold air with a shiver. 

Adora turned to her teammate with a smile, chest filled with pride at the flush on her cheeks. This could very well have been from the cold, but an annoying voice in her head- that sounded suspiciously like Catra, the one she used to know, anyway- insisted that wasn't the case.

''So that was a party,'' Lonnie said, a satisfied smile on her face. ''We should have more of them when we...''

Adora looked at her, eyebrow raised, waiting for her to finish her thought. She crossed her arms when she didn't. 

''You might as well say it, Lonnie.''

Lonnie coughed lightly on her fist, walking alongside Adora. 

''It's just, this is good, right?'' Adora hummed, taking a steadying breath, wishing she could get to the point. ''I mean,'' she continued. ''In a single day, we managed to take over the Crimson Wastes and there are more people following us exclusively than ever before.''

''And what are you suggesting?'' 

Lonnie huffed. ''I suggest-'' she said emphatically. ''-to stay here.''

Adora stopped walking.

''...What?''

''Adora, look at this place!'' she gestured towards the endless deserts and the First One's ship. ''All of this is yours, why leave it behind?''

''Because, if you haven't forgotten already,'' Adora said, crossing her arms ''We are here on a mission. This was just a... minor setback.'' 

It was funny really; even to Adora that sounded like a cheap excuse. 

''I've never seen you so happy before, you know,'' Lonnie said instead. It was a lie and they both knew it. There was an echo- a whisper, almost- an unsaid 'Not after she left'. She couldn't say it. Adora wouldn't want to hear it.

''We can stay here and be happy, don't you see?'' 

Adora hated this. 

Whenever she thought of happiness one thing came to mind; her on a throne, finally in control of all of Etheria, finally defeating all those who have hurt her, finally seeing Catra in front of her, defeated, begging her to let her stay, Catra promising to always-

She hated this and yet Lonnie kept on talking, hands gripping her shoulders, eyes too hopeful for the loudness in Adora's head.

''Let's just forget everything!''

Adora's jaw clenched and her eyes tightened shut. Lonnie placed her hands on each of Adora's cheeks and stepped closer; it was meant to be grounding- an act she only did with only one person before- but Adora was suffocating. 

''Forget the portal, forget Hordak.''

She just needed Lonnie to stop talking. She was so close...

''Forget, Catra.''

Adora gasped as if emerging from cold water, seconds away from giving in. 

She desperately needed Lonnie to shut up and it was oh so easy to give in. 

It took a careless tag to Lonnie's shirt for their lips to smash together, uncoordinated and anything but soft, swallowing both of their gasps. Adora wrapped her arms around her, letting one hand dig into the back of her neck, right where her undercut begun, making Lonnie shiver and finally reciprocate happily, tilting her head with a small hum and wrapping strong arms across Adora's waist.

Adora clenched on her neck tighter, basking in the silence, the feeling of Lonnie's soft lips against hers and the dissociating wrongfulness of it all. Where she expected soft patches of fur underneath soft ears, she found soft, sensitive skin. Where she expected long unruly hair, she found curly braids.

When Adora opened her eyes slightly, she expected it to be Catra she was kissing.

The burn in her heart was familiar, but hurt harder than when she watched her leave, disgustingly helpless.

She leeched onto any shards of the control she had left, and broke the kiss, finding herself unable to look Lonnie in the eyes. She doesn't think she could bear to watch her friend's hopeful eyes lose that spark. Not now.

This had been a horrible idea.

''I need to check on... the prisoner,'' she cracked out. Adora tried to convince herself that she was lying; she didn't need her. Not now.

Mistake, after terrible mistake.

''Right.''

Adora walked towards the ship with quick footsteps, refusing to look back.

The rest of the night felt a bit colder.

The next one would find them in the Fright Zone, ready to open the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm posting this because if I try to edit this one more time, I will lose my mind!


End file.
